This invention relates to a method for the electrical bonding of thin film capacitors or thin film capacitor networks of tantalum to other electrical components, for example, to resistor networks.
In networks of the foregoing type it is known to use a nonconducting support for the capacitor. The support is provided with a thin film electrode (base electrode) of tantalum on which thereafter is grown in a selected region a tantalum pentoxide film having dielectric properties. The dielectric is covered with another electrically conducting film constituting an opposing electrode.
For the economical production of thin film components in tantalum technology it is well known in the art to produce on separate substrates of glass or similar insulators resistor and capacitor networks, interconnecting them thereafter.
However, the capacitors normally produced using beta-tantalum thin film technology are highly sensitive to high temperatures, which considerably degrade the electrical properties of capacitors so produced. Accordingly, relatively complex methods are necessary for the bonding of the capacitors such as gold wire bonding and selective soldering. Dip soldering such as performed in tantalum thin film technique cannot be employed in the known thin film capacitors made of beta-tantalum without altering or degrading their characteristics.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of bonding tantalum thin film capacitors or tantalum thin film capacitor networks to other electrical components which is distinguished from the above discussed prior art methods by its great simplicity and which, moreover, provides optimum protection for the thin film capacitors against environmental hazards.